Caged Inside
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Noah and Mike are cousins. They are forced by their parents to talk to each other about Total Drama and their experience with the show. Then, someone else decides to come into the conversation, and things start to get complicated... Rated T because. Warning: pairing that you've most likely never seen before. And weird plot line. This is multiple chapters, see Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1: the first chapter

**A/N: What's up, y'all? Here's another trashy total drama fic. It's a few chapters long, but I want to see your reactions to this chapter before I post again. This started as Noah and Mike just talking about the show, and it turned into this piece of garbage.**

 **A few notes:**

 **The cover was created by moi. I don't own the original pictures, I just edited them. The words on it are lyrics from the song 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. I don't own them either.**

 **Flames are accepted and anticipated, I know this is probably terrible.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Total Drama.**

Mike was nervous to go to his cousin Noah's house for the weekend. He hadn't seen him since before Noah went on Total Drama, so we're talking a few YEARS. Now, both of them had been on the show twice, and had VERY different experiences. Their parents and Mike's psychiatrist had agreed it might be good for the two teenagers to talk about their experiences on the show.

This is an account of the boys discussion, based off a security camera video taken in the living room.

To set the scene: The living room is simply designed. A navy blue couch adorned with red pillows is placed in front of a wall painted aqua green. A wood coffee table laden with books and empty bowls is placed a few feet in front of it. A bookshelf is to the right, a fireplace to the left. A tall, tan, scrawny teen, NOAH, is on the couch, with his head propped up with pillows and his long legs stretched out. He is wearing a short-sleeve red shirt and a blue-white-and-black long-sleeved flannel shirt, unbuttoned, over it. He is wearing green pants and white socks. He is reading a thick book. MIKE, who is taller than Noah, but younger and much more muscular, is wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and grey sneakers. He has the same tan skin as Noah .

Mike: *enters the room* Hi Noah!

Noah: *doesn't look up from his book* 'Sup.

Mike:* confused* Aren't you excited to see me?

Noah: *shrugs* Meh. I know you're only here because of that show.

Mike: *nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck* Yeah.

Noah: Well, let's get this over with. *closes book*

Mike: Ok. *sits down on the couch*

Mike: So. How was it for you, on Total Drama Island?

Noah: Horrible. I was constantly surrounded by idiots. There were only a few sane people there, and I barely had time to get to know any of them, since I was voted off third. What's up with that?

Mike: *shrugs* You weren't exactly the most helpful teammate.

Noah: Of course I was! I know my strengths, and sports are definitely not one of them. THAT'S why I wanted to sit out that challenge. I'd have probably been worse than Tyler, if that's possible. I frickin' PASSED OUT during the 20km run from exhaustion. Owen had to pump AIR INTO MY LUNGS so I could breathe again.

Mike:*widens his eyes* Woah. I thought you were faking. It certainly looked like it.

Noah: I couldn't fake it if I tried. Sports are NOT my forte.

Mike: Got it. Total Drama Island was a bust. But what about World Tour? You certainly got farther.

Noah: Hardly. I was ONCE AGAIN the first one off my team. All thanks to that eel. Alejandro.

Mike: *unexpectedly turns into Mal without Noah noticing,keeps hair from falling down over his eye, and keeps Mike's voice) Tell me about it. That guy is nothing more than a backstabbing little traitor. Sometimes I want to just-

Noah- Woah! I didn't know you were so angry with him. He seemed ok to YOU, except for that whole 'Mal' fiasco'. Yikes. I wouldn't want to be Alejandro.

Mal: *puts his head down and let's his voice return to normal* Heheh. Yeah, he deserved it, the evil little bastard.

Noah: And don't get me started on all the other idiots on that show, like Duncan.

Mal: *still in Mike's voice* Ugh, I hated him. He was always trying to take Zoey away from me, the punk.

Noah: I'm glad I got to roast him on national television, though. That was nice.

Mal: yeah, and then he stole your shorts. *he laughs like Mike would*

Noah: *laughs a little too, then blushes furiously* Wow, we have more in common than I thought, Mike.

Mal- What do you mean?

Noah- I mean, we had common enemies on the show. Duncan, Alejandro. And we both are still bitter.

Mal- *muttering again* I'm more than bitter, I want to kill them both. And I could do it.

Noah: Who doesn't want to kill their mortal enemy?

Mal- *opens up a little, keeps voice level but slightly raspy* An idiot, that's who.

Noah: You know, it's kind of too bad Mal had to disappear. I never got a chance to meet him, even before All-Stars, since he got you sent to juvie. Not that I wanted to.*silence. Mal cocks an eyebrow in disbelief* OK, I wanted to. Just to talk to him. He was such a fascinating personality. He had so much… complexity. No offense to the others in there, but they were just one-notes. He was a symphony. High notes, hiding undertones of low, dramatic stanzas. The perfect storm hidden behind a silver lining, waiting to break out. *Mal blushes, but hides it.* Damn, I should write that down.

Mal:*murmurs in his voice, but softly, no air of hostility* Yeah, you should.

Noah: Mike?

Mal: *returns to pretending to be Mike* What?

Noah: *narrows his eyes and leans forward to look at Mike(Mal) more closely. Mal gives a nervously innocent smile* Mal! It's you!

Mal: *sighs and lets his hair drop over his left eye, and brings back his voice* Yes, Noah, it's me.

Noah: *a look of realization, then fear and admiration, but mostly fear, creeps onto his face* ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod you heard everything I said. I thought I was talking to Mike. Oh shi-

*Mal puts his lip's to Noah's, then smiled darkly*

Mal: Shhh. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. And whoever sees this tape.*Mal walks up to the security camera and smashes it with his fist. The recording is halted to a stop.

 **If you get to here, congrats! You survived the first chapter.**

 **PLEASE review this with any questions, constructive criticism, or praise if you have some. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The next chapter

**A/N: I'm back, everybody, with another chapter of this wonderfully weird fanfic! before you indulge yourself in my insane writing, a few notes:**

 **-The formatting for the conversations in the remainder of this fic ais the same as in the first chapter.**

 **\- This will only get weirder as you continue on.**

 **\- Any fav, follow, or review is appreciated.**

 **Speaking of which, thank you to ComplicatedyetSimple for reviewing the first chapter.**

 **But enough idle chatter, enjoy!**

Noah woke up in heaven. Or what heaven would feel like if it existed. He lay on his back, still trying to hold on to the feeling of Mal's well-toned muscles on his scrawny body. They had been on each other for hours the night before, talking. Which turned into something more. All he could say was, Mal was an AMAZING kisser.

When he lifted his head from the pillow, he saw that Mike had regained control, as Mal's bags had left his eyes, yet his hair still fell on his face. A face that had so captivated him...

 _Wait_ , Noah thought, _what the hell am I doing here? Mike is my COUSIN. And I slept with him?_

 _No, I slept with one of his personalities, not Mike. That sort of justifies it. Right?_

Noah quickly crept out of the bed, his bed, ignoring the sudden aching pain in all areas of his body. He got dressed again, this time in pajamas, sat down in the dining room with some breakfast, and quickly pretended nothing had happened when he saw Mike walk in with his shirt on backwards.

Mike woke up the next morning on a bed, his shirt out of sight and his jeans slightly pulled off his waist. The covers had been shed in a pile on the floor. His hair covered his face, which was odd. He couldn't remember much of the night before, but based on the muscle aches he felt everywhere, it had been more pleasant for whoever had been in control.

He slowly got up, stretched, and pulled his shirt from the floor and over his tired body. He didn't care if it was on correctly, so the tag stuck out. He sagged down to the dining room, where Noah was intently reading the book he had been the night before while slowly eating a bowl of cereal.

Mike: Morning, Noah.

Noah: *mumbles* Morning, Mike.

Mike: Did you sleep okay?*slides into the seat across from Noah*

Noah:*tenses up his shoulders and his overall position* Yes, I had a good night's sleep, who wants to know?

Mike: *raises eyebrows* Just, wanted to make sure you got enough rest! You seemed kind of tense last night. What I remember, anyway.

Noah: So, what DO you remember from last night?

Mike: I remember us talking, and you were bad-mouthing Alejandro, then I kind of blanked out. I woke up on your bed, though. I think one of my personalities came out without me noticing. Did YOU notice anything?

Noah: *trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably* NoIsawnothingithougtitwasyouthewholetimeitsnotlikeisleptwithhimoranythinghahaha.

Mike: What?

Noah: Nothing. Don't worry about it.

Mike:*still doesn't believe him* I'm going back to sleep. I feel like I got ran over by a truck.

Noah: yeah, you do that. On the couch though, not on my bed again.

Mike: Ok…

Mike fell onto the couch in the living room and immediately fell asleep, waking in his subconscious. Chester, Svetlana, and Vito were playing Go Fish(why not the reference?) and Manitoba was practicing his lasso skills.

Mike: Did one of you guys slip out last night?

Chester, Svetlana, and Vito: Huh?

Manitoba: What are you talking about, mate? We were in here the whole time. All four of us.

Chester: Yeah! I didn't need to come out, you were having a fine old time with your cousin.

Svetlana: Svetlana wanted to say hi to Noah, but she knew Mike wouldn't want her to.

Vito: Yeah bro, the little twerp was egging you. I didn't want to get in the way.

Manitoba: *slightly bitter* And I was busy, exploring the mind as I do all the time locked up in here.

Mike: Then who was it? I thought I still had control, even after you guys came back.

Svetlana: Svetlana thinks there could be someone else who slipped out of Mike's brain!

Mike, Vito, Chester, and Manitoba: Who, Svetlana?

Svetlana: *sighs and rolls her eyes* It is obvious, is it not? The Malevolent One!

*everyone gasps*

Mike: That makes so much sense! It explains why I woke up in Noah's bed, with my shirt off, and Vito didn't come out! And my hair was in my face, it never does that in the morning! I'm going to go talk to him.*starts to walk away from everyone*

Svetlana: *grabs his arm before he gets too far* Be careful, Mike. He still has the evil bitterness from when we defeated him.

Mike: I will be, Svet. Don't worry.

 **Congratulations! You've reached the end of the second chapter. Please review if you have any strangely strong feelings about this, positive or negative. Or questions.**

 **Thanks y'all!**


	3. Confessions of an Evil Personality

**A/N: I'm back, y'all! Here's the next chapter! I think you'll be somewhat surprised at what is said during this exchange of words.**

 **Thanks again to ComplicatedyetSimple for reviewing. It is always appreciated.**

 **Enough...chitter chatter... Enjoy!**

Mal was where he'd supposedly been since All-Stars, in a jail cell on the edge of the mind, isolated from everyone else. He had telepathically reconstructed the bars so it looked as if he had never left. He knew the peons on the other side of the brain would get smart and figure it out, so he played it cool when he saw Mike approach him

Mike: Hello, _Mal_.

Mal: It's always a displeasure, _Mike_. What brings you here today? Finally ready to let me out? I've been _dying_ to beat Vito at Go Fish.

Mike: No, it's about last night. You broke out, didn't you, and took control of my body!

Mal: *feigning innocence and putting a hand over his chest in fake disbelief* _Me_? Break _out_? Never! Why would I do _that_?

Mike: I don't know, but whatever you did, I woke up aching everywhere. In _Noah's bed._ What's up with that, huh? Why'd you come out?

Mal:*s _miled deviously and crosses his arms_ * Old grudges of mine came back to the surface, thanks to your cousin. We seem to hold disdain for similar people from that dismal show we were on.

Mike: That **I** was on. You just took control from me and tried to win. And kill all my friends.

Mal: * _shrugs_ * They were in the way.

Mike: * _tries to control his anger by taking a deep breath_ * What did you and Noah do last night?

Mal: Nothing of consequence. Just chatted about our many shared enemies and distaste for idiotic people.

Mike: And then what?

Mal: * _still staying calm_ * Nothing happened after that. We just ended up in the same bed, that's all.

Mike: You _**slept with him?**_

Mal: Yes, I slept with him.

Mike: Dude, what the hell? It's _my body_ , and he's my freakin **_cousin_**. That's like, incest or something.

Mal: Oh, come on, Mike, lighten up. He's one of the few people out there I can talk to sincerely about wanting to kill people without secretly wanting to kill him. We have so much in common… It's kind of unreal. It's a bit of a turn-on.

Mike: * _sighs_ * You just _had_ to fall for him, didn't you?

Mal: I couldn't help myself. It gets lonely sitting here, caged with only my thoughts of revenge, and your thoughts and dreams. Having an outlet to vent without worrying about people judging you for wanting to kill someone is… liberating. Plus, he has a great twisted sense of humor. And he's hot.

Mike: * _stares_ *

Mal: What, you've never seen a man in love? Deal with it!

Mike:* _shakes his head_ * Sorry, I just never heard anything that emotional from you. You really feel that way?

Mal:* _nods, looking down_ *

Mike: * _sighs_ * look, I know you want to be with him, but it won't work out. This is WAY too weird, and I don't want him getting hurt. *starts to walk away*

Mal: * _mutters evilly_ * Oh, I'D make sure he didn't get hurt. By you.

Mike: * _turns head around_ * What did you say? You're muttering.

Mal: Nothing.

 **That's another one down the hatch! Sorry it's a bit short. Stay tuned for the thrilling(not really) finale!**

 **Review! Love! Hate! Whatever!:-)**


	4. Is this the end?(yes)

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the end of this magnificent love story(up for debate)! I think you'll find some bits of it surprising, some not. Please enjoy!**

 **Warning:may be slightly OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Total Drama or these three guys. Just the story.**

 **Special thanks to ComplicatedYetSimple for reviewing.;-)**

Mal was again left alone on the edge. He knew Mike woke up to take control, so he pulled up a mirror to the outside to see what was happening. He saw Noah in his nerdy pajamas. He would've preferred to see him shirtless again….. Oh, well.

Mike: I'm back, Noah! What'd I miss?

Noah:* look up and says sarcastically*Oh. Congratulations, you get a gold star.

Mike:*frowns* Touchy. (he walks up and sits directly across from Noah) So, I talked to my personalities…

Noah: *nervous* All of them?

Mike: Yes, and, we figured out who took control from me… and what happened afterwards. *tries to stare Noah in the eyes but Noah averts his gaze. Mike gives it to him straight* You slept with Mal.

Noah: *in denial, speaks fast* What? No I didn't! Who told you that?

Mike: Don't deny it, you know what you did. And honestly, you're better than that, Noah. You could have asked me first, at least.

Noah: No, I couldn't.

Mike: Why not?

Noah: Well, for one thing, I thought I was talking to you until I figured out it was him, so I assumed you were somewhat aware of what was going on. I got so caught up in everything… Talking to him like that, openly insulting other contestants, it felt like all these weights were removed from my chest, my heart. I had been holding all these negative feelings in for so long, some since Island. I can't really talk to other people about them. It made me feel isolated. Almost...caged. He totally gets it. Having those pent up emotions, needing a way to vent without people looking down on you for it. It's… liberating. I guess i got so caught up in my emotions, I let my heart go on autopilot.

Mike: *silent*

Noah: Mike, come on! Give me something! I just poured my heart out. Again! My emotions can't take much more strain.

Mike: Sorry, I was just thinking. I talked to Mal while I was asleep…

Noah: Wh-what did he say?

Mike: Most of the stuff you said. About talking to each other and holding in negative feelings about the show. Feeling isolated.

*silence*

Mike: you know, he really likes you. He doesn't open up like that to just anyone… And neither do you.

Noah: So.. you're okay with this whole thing?

Mike: I'm not totally okay with it, I still think it's weird… But if makes you both happy, I guess he can take control every once in awhile, when you're around. But don't do anything too.. drastic.

Noah: Ok, promise. You should probably tell him.

Mal(in subconscious): oh, Noah, I already know.

Mike: I will.*starts to walk back to the couch*

Noah: Mike?

Mike: *turns around* yes?

*Noah walks up and hugs Mike. Mike returns the embrace, then Mal takes control from him and continues it*

Mal: *whispers in his voice* I promise I won't disappoint you, Noah.

Noah: I know you won't.

 **I am so evil... NO REFUNDS! YOU CAN'T UNREAD SOMETHING!**

 **If you find this ending unsatisfactory, please review and yell at me to write a sequel. Or just yell at me for making it so open-ended. I've yelled at myself for it already, believe me.**

 **If not, then yay for me!**

 **Review! Love! Hate! Whatever!**


End file.
